And It Started with a Fight
by stjtiger
Summary: If the title don't explain it I don't know what will


"Just screw you. Screw it all. I'm tired of dealing with you and your 'problems.' I've put up with this for twenty years. _Twenty years_!" Kuki screamed.

"Please, Kuki. Don't go. I'll change. I'll cater to your every need if I must, just don't go! If not for me, for our kids." Wally pleaded.

"Fine, but that still means no more street fights for you. I'm tired of bailing you out of jail. Sometimes I wonder if Dad was right."

"About what? What was he sayin' 'bout me now? The cowardly son of a-"

"Wally!" she cut him off. "He was saying that you were nothing but a deviant that was nothing but trouble and I'd just be your sex toy. And my father is not a coward."

"Well he must be if he couldn't tell me that to my face. He never just says stuff like that in front of me."

"Probably because he doesn't want a black eye. He never really liked the idea of me marrying you. He only got over it when he heard about Mushi marrying Sandy."

"Mommy?" squeaked a little voice. Kuki turned to the voice to see her three year old son being picked up by her fourteen year daughter.

"Ssshhh. Mummy and Daddy are talkin' right now," said the fourteen year old with her little Australian accent.

"No, it's alright, Becca." Kuki assured taking up her son.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, your father and I just had a little disagreement on his behavior."

"Why don't you two go out to dinner tonight? See if a night to yourselves helps any. I can look after Mel."

"Okay, I think I'd like that. How 'bout you Wally?"

"I don't think we've done that for 'bout three years. Hell yeah, I'd like that!"

"It's a date then." Kuki declared.

* * *

"Now make sure Mel's in bed by about seven and you're in bed by eight." Kuki said as she and Wally were walking out the door.

"But Mom."

"Do you want to make it 7:30?"

"No." Becca mumbled.

"Now, you two behave. There's soup and popcorn in the cabinet if you get hungry."

"Bye, have a good time."

"I'm sure we will." Wally whispered to Kuki. "I'm sure we will."

* * *

They walked into the honky tonk hand in hand, and when they got to the bar a few guys started looking at Kuki with hungry eyes. After a beer Wally looked up to see a few people dancing. "Hey Kooks, You wanna dance?"

"Sure," she answered as "My Kinda Party" came on.

As the song went on, Wally started singing along, and even rewording it in some places. "You can be my tan legged Juliet, I'll be your Aussie Romeo."

But before they could finish, a big guy jerked back Wally. "I'm cuttin' in, bub." When he turned to Kuki, Wally jerked him back and punched him in the nose.

"I think not, bub."

"When I said I wanted to dance, I meant with my husband."

Then they begun to get surrounded by friends of the first guy. "Hey, nobody knocks out Big Boy Billy." One in the front said.

"Here is your get out of jail free card. Kick their asses."

"Yes mam'm," He said stepping infront of her and popping his knuckles. "Now which one of you bloody shelias want their whoopin' first?"

* * *

After a beer or two, a dance, a bar fight, and stopping for a six pack on the way home, a giggling Wally carried Kuki through their front door. "Well I certainly had one Hell of a time. How's my sweety?" Wally declared.

"Almost as happy as you, but not quite ready for the night to end."

"What are your desires that I must satisfy, darlin'?" Wally asked setting her down.

Kuki gave him a kiss. "I think you know what desire that is."

"Oh." Wally giggles. He kisses her while he guides her down the hallway. Kuki removes his shirt, and belt. Wally discards her shirt leaving it on the floor with his while he started moving his hand up her leg as they entered the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

That morning, Becca was the first one up. The first thing she noticed was the clothes in the hallway. Thinking nothing of it, she picked up the clothes and opened her parents' bedroom door to find something she never wanted to see. Both her parents naked on top of eachother. "God! Now I know why there were clothes in the freakin' hallway. God! Put some dang clothes on!"

Wally rolled onto his back, laughing. "We should probably be glad that wasn't Mel."

"Why? We could have always just say he's too young to understand."

"Oh well, we better get up."

"What happened to my Aussie Romeo?"

"Oh you liked that, did ya?" He said rolling back toward her with a kiss.

"Yeah. I loved last night up to and after the bar fight. I was surprised no one pulled a knife on you."

"I just get lucky like that sometimes. I's surprized when you jumped in and made 'em afraid of you."

"What can I say? If you make me mad, you're gonna know it."

"I know that a little too well."

"Shut up. I'm going to make some breakfast if you want to wake up Mel." Kuki said putting on some clean clothes.

"That sounds good since I'm sure we both remember last time I made breakfast."

"Yep, crunchy eggs and black bacon, but it was sweet that you tried."

"Yeah, but don't tell my buddies, alright? I wouldn't want you ruining my reputation."

"I'd never dream of it."


End file.
